Goth
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: Eles tinham um gosto um tanto peculiar... apenas um interesse em comum... Baseado no mangá Goth. SaixSaku. UA. -HIATUS-
1. Obsessão

**Goth**

**Capítulo I – Obsessão**

_Pulso cortado..._

A primeira vez que a notei foi num fim de tarde de outono. As aulas tinham terminado a pouco e por acaso me vi caminhando em direção a biblioteca. Não havia muito que fazer em casa mesmo, apenas a minha irmã para me atormentar, e ainda podia aproveitar para adiantar a minha pesquisa de literatura.

Aquela biblioteca era enorme com grandes e extensas estantes dispostas de tal modo que pareciam um enorme labirinto. Nunca gostei muito daquele lugar; até aquele dia.

Me dirigi à recepção para pedir informações sobre o que estava procurando. A senhora, já idosa, me indicou com um sorriso muito agradável a seção e o número da prateleira que me interessava. Também esbocei um sorriso em resposta, mas diferente dela, não era nada sincero.

Segui meu caminho em meio aqueles livros enfileirados até chegar ao meu destino. Além de mim, havia uma garota mais para o fim do corredor, de costas para onde eu estava olhando. Ela tinha quase a mesma altura que eu e possuía um cabelo tão negro e brilhante, como os de minha irmã. Naquele momento, ela não me era estranha, mas a ignorei.

Continuei minha saga em busca do que precisava, me aproximando lentamente sem perceber daquela garota. O crescente barulho de folhear de páginas me chamou a atenção.

Meus olhos perambularam em direção à garota, que devolvia um livro para a prateleira, pegando outro em seguida. Ela o folheou sem pressa e com cuidado, como se tivesse medo de o estragar. Foi exatamente neste instante que eu a vi...

Embaixo das mangas daquele vestido negro se encontrava o que se tornaria umas das minhas obsessões: uma fina e delicada cicatriz.

_Pulso cortado..._

Aquela imagem queimou como fogo em brasa os meus pensamentos. Depois daquele dia, nunca mais parei de notá-la, por mais que a dona a tentasse esconder. A marca era como porcelana de cor alva, sobressaindo-se sempre em vestes tão escuras.

Muitas vezes me peguei com olhos fixos naquela criatura tímida e acuada – que vim descobrir ser aquela garota solitária que se sentava perto da janela a frente da minha sala –, na esperança de ter o vislumbre daquela bela cicatriz mais uma vez.

Ah, como gostaria de que fosse minha...

_Pulso cortado..._

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Obrigada por lerem. Esta é minha primeira fic de própria autoria publicada. Ela é baseada (cof _plagiada_) no mangá Goth. Na verdade, esta fic é mais para divulgar este mangá de Ichi Otsu (roteiro) e Kenji Ooiwa (ilustração) que tem um ótimo enredo sobre assassinatos. Por favor, deixem reviews com suas opiniões sobre a fic e me deixem saber se eu posso continuar a escrevê-la...

Até o próximo capítulo...


	2. Persona

**Goth**

**Capítulo II – Persona**

Nunca fui um adolescente normal e sempre escondi isto de todos.

Quando criança eu tinha um hábito um tanto estranho. Todos os dias, eu esperava ansiosamente que minha irmã saísse de casa, assim eu podia entrar em seu quarto. Não tinha a intenção de vascular o diário dela, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Meu único interesse era as bonecas. As tão amadas bonecas de minha irmã.

Como sempre estava sozinho em casa, eu as levava até a sala, onde me divertia com elas sem ser incomodado. Com tinta vermelha eu pintava seus rostos para ser tornarem irreconhecíveis. Depois, arrancava-lhes as cabeças e os membros de forma fria e calculada. Como um médico em sua sala de cirurgia.

Não tinha e nem tenho a mínima idéia do porque fazia aquilo... mas gostava. Gostava de imaginar que aquelas bonecas eram pessoas de verdade. Era como se eu pudesse ver carne viva e sangue pulsante naqueles corpos inanimados, e ouvir seus gritos surdos.

Nunca pedi desculpas a minha irmã por destruir a sua coleção de bonecas. Não sentia remorso pelo que fazia. Era prazerosamente fascinante.

Porém, ninguém compreendia este meu fascínio pela carne humana. Devido a isto, aprendi a mentir e fingir sobre quem eu realmente era. Sempre simpático e sorridente para que não descobrissem o que havia por detrás da máscara. É incrível como um belo sorriso falso é capaz de enganar as pessoas ao seu redor e cativá-las. Bem que dizem que o sorriso é o melhor caminho para se conquistar alguém. E eu era um mestre nisso.

Foi assim que conquistei muitos amigos na escola. Não, colegas. Aqueles alunos não me interessavam, mas necessários para minha farsa. Eram pessoas comuns, sem nada de excepcional. Apenas sabiam falar sobre programas de televisão e lixo sonoro. Eu somente concordava com eles.

No entanto, um dia eles vieram com um assunto que me chamou a atenção. Todos os noticiários do país estavam cobrindo um fato inusitado que intrigava a polícia já havia um tempo: o caso das mãos roubadas.

_Pulso cortado_... era assim que a mídia chamava os desaparecimentos. As vítimas eram seqüestradas e logo depois encontradas ainda com vida, porém sem as mãos, as quais nunca foram localizadas.

Este caso vinha prendendo meu interesse já fazia tempo. Eu acompanhava assiduamente qualquer novidade: qual tinha sido a última vítima, se alguém havia morrido... mas como disse antes, nunca houve um assassinato. Eram mãos de adultos, de crianças, patas de animais... o criminoso estava apenas interessado nos mais variados tipos de mãos, nada mais.

A conversa sobre o assunto seguia um caminho de indignação entre meus colegas. Me controlei para não acabar me empolgando e revelando meu segredo. Até que ela foi citada pelo garoto ao meu lado... a garota da biblioteca.

Eles sabiam da cicatriz no pulso dela. Disseram que era uma garota solitária e sem amigos. Ninguém se atrevia a conversar com ela. Ela era estranha, na opinião deles.

Ao observá-la lendo um livro isolada de todos, eu compreendi uma coisa: o ladrão de mãos não era nada além do que um obcecado como eu. E naquele momento, como se fosse ele, o que eu mais queria era as mãos dela...

As mãos de Haruno.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Aqui está mais um capítulo! Eu realmente fiquei preocupada com ele já que me custou escrevê-lo, nenhuma versão ficava boa... esta foi a melhor, então vai essa mesmo. Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Achei que não teria nenhuma, já que muita gente não gosta desse tipo de fic... obrigada mesmo! 

E sobre os cabelos negros...? Bem, tem um motivo e é importante para o início da história, mas isso logo será consertado mais à frente. Além do mais é biologicamente impossível alguém nascer de cabelo rosa, mas temos tintura... então logo, logo teremos a Sakura em seu físico original... e sim, era isso mesmo que eu estava pensando em fazer, Oul-chan. Você acabou com meu mistério. TT

Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo...


	3. Boneco

**Goth**

**Capítulo III – Boneco**

- Não se esqueçam! Teremos prova amanhã!

Aquela voz tirou a minha atenção do meu caderno de desenho e levantei a cabeça para encarar o professor. Era aula de química, uma das matérias que pouco me interessava. Por esse motivo, gastava a maior parte do tempo rabiscando desenhos sem sentido – abstratos – como forma de entretenimento.

O professor continuou a falar sobre a avaliação, porém suas palavras pareciam surdas para mim. Apenas me foquei em analisar esta pessoa em frente à sala. Havia algo nele que me intrigava...

Seu nome era Yakuchi Kabuto. Ele era novo na cidade, recém formado em biomedicina por uma universidade de renome, porém fazia bicos de professor. Tinha boa aparência e voz calma, porém os olhos dele me desagradavam. O seu olhar era estranho, era como se ele desejasse algo...

- Hoje é dia de limpar o laboratório de química e isso será durante o lanche. Alguém gostaria de ser voluntário?

_Laboratório de química?_ Aquilo prendeu minha atenção novamente. Ajudar o professor na limpeza do laboratório não seria má idéia. Era possível que ele tivesse preparado a prova lá.

- Nem morto!

O grito que soou ao meu lado por pouco não me deixou surdo. Virei a cabeça para encontrar o garoto loiro que se sentava ao meu lado em pé, apontando seu indicador para o professor em forma de protesto.

- Quem seria o idiota que te ajudaria com a limpeza? Isso é exploração, dattebayo!

Aquele fazendo um escândalo por nada era Uzumaki Naruto, o garoto mais estridente e pavio curto do colégio. E devido a essa personalidade, ele acabava sempre surpreendendo a todos com suas atitudes inusitadas e estúpidas.

- Naruto, sente-se. Senão será você que estará limpando o laboratório com essa sua língua grande.

A voz de Kabuto, apesar de baixa e suave, soara um tanto ameaçadora. Olhei para Naruto de esgueira e pude perceber o quanto aquele tom autoritário o fez estremecer, calando-o de uma vez.

O sinal tocou naquele exato momento, indicando o fim da aula. Naruto fez uma careta de aborrecimento e alívio, e voltou a se sentar, resmungando algo totalmente incompreensível. Suspirei um pouco diante àquele ato infantil e me levantei, fazendo meu caminho em direção à porta.

- Ei, aonde você pensa que vai?

Era o Naruto mais uma vez. Como desejava que ele mantivesse aquela boca irritante dele fechada por pelo menos cinco minutos...

- Ajudar o professor, é obvio.

- Você tá louco!

_Talvez..._

Me virei e sorri falsamente para o Naruto, fazendo pouco caso de seu comentário.

- Que seja. Nos vemos mais tarde, bichinha mal dotada.

- O QUÊ!? AGORA EU MATO VOC-.

O berro de Naruto desapareceu no momento em que fechei a porta atrás de mim e segui em direção ao laboratório.

_...algumas anotações sobre a prova de amanhã ainda possam estar por lá?!_

* * *

- Obrigado pela ajuda. – a voz de Kabuto soou pelo laboratório vazio. – Pensei que ninguém viria.

- Sem problemas. – respondi um pouco cansado.

Parecia que aquele laboratório não tinha sido limpo há muito tempo, talvez não tenha sido muito inteligente em me oferecer para este serviço... mas pelo menos eu haveria de conseguir o que queria. Meu plano era perfeito.

- Você poderia levar a lixeira para a sala ao lado? – o professor pediu.

- Sim, claro.

Era hora de pôr meu plano em prática.

O laboratório era integrado à sala por uma porta lateral. Era comum sempre que o professor ao fazer a limpeza do laboratório levar a lixeira para a sala de aula. Pensando nisso, acabei por esconder uma outra lixeira justamente para fazer uma troca, substituindo-se então as lixeiras. Dessa maneira, após as aulas, eu poderia procurar na lixeira escondida as anotações que ele fez para a prova de amanhã.

_Haruno...?_

Ao entrar na sala, o que realmente me surpreendeu foi ver a Haruno sozinha ali. Ela estava com um livro em mãos como sempre, mas desta vez ela me encarou por um instante e voltou sua atenção para a leitura, virando a página.

Ela certamente não perceberia o que eu estava para fazer, então não seria nenhum problema. Passei pela Haruno e me encaminhei até a mesa do professor, onde se localizava a outra lixeira, e fiz a troca, depois a deixei no lugar de sempre.

Voltei ao laboratório para terminar de organizar os materiais dos armários até que Kabuto me fez um comentário inesperado:

- Está vendo aquela garota ali. – ele apontou Haruno pelo vidro da porta que dava para a sala. – Ela sempre fica na sala de aula no intervalo.

Isto era verdade. Eu nunca a tinha visto no pátio ou no refeitório durante os intervalos, por isso nunca havia dado importância a sua existência antes. Não era de se surpreender que isso acontecesse. Ela não tinha amigos, sempre isolada e presa a sua literatura. Apenas um fantasma que ficava ali presente, mas que não podia ser visto.

- Não vejo um cabelo tão negro e brilhante... há muito tempo.

- O cabelo da minha irmã é exatamente assim. – murmurei para mim mesmo. O silêncio retornou para a sala, restando apenas o som das caixas sendo empilhadas. – Já terminei tudo aqui, sensei.

- Ótimo, eu também acabei por aqui.

Recolhemos todo o lixo, incluindo a lixeira, e levamos para ser jogado no incinerador que ficava atrás da escola. O professor agradeceu pela ajuda e nos separamos.

Voltei à sala de aula. Haruno não se encontrava mais lá, estava vazia. Melhor assim. Me apressei até a mesa do professor e me dediquei a dar uma olhada na lixeira a procura de qualquer anotação importante referente à prova. Em meio aos papéis, se encontrava um chaveiro infantil. Era um boneco de pano colorido e engraçado, sendo comum vê-los pendurados nas bolsas de qualquer garota. Algo insignificante, a não ser por um detalhe...

_- _O boneco está sem...

_... As mãos!_

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: **VOLTEI! - _leva uma pedrada x.x - Essa doeu... er..._Gomen! Eu não queria ter demorado tanto para atualizar essa fic, mas o destino estava contra mim... acabei de entrar na faculdade e me mudei às pressas para o interior, traduzindo, eu estava perdida em uma cidade desconehecia, sem lugar pra ficar e sem computador... então acabei abandonando a fic. Mas meu pai foi bonzinho comigo e me deu um pc novinho, aí veio o feriado e aproveitei para tirar o atraso, além de iniciar dois novos projetos de tradução... mas eu realmente não estou muito feliz com o resultado, já que fiquei a madrugada toda escrevendo e traduzindo... porém vai ficar assim mesmo até que meu cérebro volte a funcinar (desculpa esfarrapada para justificar minha preguicite aguda xP)... então sejam bonzinhos comigo, mas estou aberta para críticas...

Continuem lendo, pois tem mais capítulos pela frente...

Até mais!


	4. Saudade

**Goth**

**Capítulo IV – Saudade**

Quem nunca sentiu saudade daquilo que mais ama?

Poder estar ao seu lado a todo momento e admirar sua peculiar beleza é tudo que desejo após um longo dia de trabalho. A suave voz me chamando para perto de si em um tom maternal e aconchegante.

Ao abrir a porta de casa me sinto aliviado, e a primeira coisa que faço é te procurar. Seu cheiro me guia até onde está. Ah, como sinto sua falta quando estou longe de você...

- _Estou em casa!_

Você me recebe de braços apertos e me afaga com suas mãos frias e sem vida. A ausência do calor que um dia elas possuíram é um detalhe insignificante diante a felicidade sublime que sinto ao toque de sua pele.

- _Bem-vindo de volta!_

Sua voz acaricia meus ouvidos. Uma melodia mágica que me enfeitiça, me conforta, me acolhe. Você é a única que me compreende... lhe devo a minha vida, a minha razão de viver. Por você eu sou capaz de tudo...

- _Nós sentimos a sua falta!_

Eu também senti saudades...

Minha coleção...

Minhas mãos...

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: **Espero que aqui ninguém se confudada... este capítulo é dedicado para o ladrão de mãos. Só para avisar, dependendo do capítulo eu estarei mudando o foco do narrador, podendo ser o próprio Sai ou outro personagem narrando a partir de seu ponto de vista ou em terceira pessoa (como acontece no capítulo 6). E esta troca de personagem vai estar implícito no texto, porém o capítulo será todo neste foco narrativo, a não ser por possíveis interrompições em terceira pessoa (como no capítulo 8)... mas se estiver confuso para entender esta troca, por favor me avisem, para que eu passe a avisar no início ou no final do texto...

Continuem lendo... até mais!


	5. Invasão

**Goth**

**Capítulo V – Invasão**

Mais um dia de aula.

Tudo estava tranqüilo como sempre, mas diferente. As aulas de química não pareciam mais tão desinteressantes. Pelo menos para mim.

Desde aquele dia no laboratório, não conseguia mais parar de imaginar o que o criminoso fazia com as mãos. Meus olhos sempre a observá-lo a procura de uma brecha que o denunciasse.

_O boneco..._

Aquele boneco não era uma prova concreta de que me indicasse que Yakuchi Kabuto fosse mesmo o responsável pelo roubo das mãos.

Mas e se fosse ele, onde será que ele estava escondendo as mãos?

- _Esperem um momento, por favor. – Kabuto começou após o fim do sinal. – Hoje vai ter uma reunião de professores na sala de aula, portanto ela estará fechada para vocês durante a tarde._

Definitivamente aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para esclarecer tudo. Ele ficaria na escola até mais tarde, devido à reunião. Tempo suficiente para uma investigação mais profunda. Afinal de contas...

_Pode ser ele!_

* * *

Kabuto morava um pouco longe do centro, sendo necessário ir de metrô. Aquele não era um dos melhores horários para utilizá-lo, já que era final do período escolar e o lugar fervilhava de estudantes.

Mas a viagem não fora longa. Em vinte cincos eu me encontrava de frente à residência do professor. A casa se localizava em um bairro residencial de classe média constituído por pequenas casas alinhadas e ruas estreitas.

Pulei o muro de altura mediana para dentro de um pequeno jardim. Dei a volta na casa pelo corredor lateral até a janela que dava para sala. Com um pano ao redor do braço a quebrei. Por sorte, não havia ninguém na rua no momento e o som do vidro estilhaçando se perdeu naquele vazio.

Por fim, entrei.

Nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, por isso estava nervoso, apesar de nunca me alterar em situações críticas. Tentei me manter calmo contando meus batimentos cardíacos.

_Fique calmo!_

Sempre funcionava.

Olhei para o relógio da parede. Já passavam das quatro da tarde. Provavelmente o professor ainda estava na reunião, portanto eu ainda teria algum tempo. Então comecei uma ronda pela casa.

No primeiro andar se encontravam as estantes com livros e um computador. Talvez ele não os usasse muito, já que ali não havia mais nada de importante e significativo.

Continuei minha busca pelo andar térreo, procurando em locais mais lógicos e outros mais inusitados. Sem nenhum êxito, cheguei a pensar que eu tivesse me precipitado em suspeitar de Kabuto.

Então decidi me dirigi ao corredor.

Quase ao fim dele, um cheiro forte e desagradável invadiu minhas narinas. Um cheiro de algo apodrecendo.

Segui em diante até a cozinha e entrei. O cheiro era mais forte naquele lugar, principalmente próximo à geladeira. Hesitei um pouco diante dela. Para não deixar nenhum sinal de minha presença naquela casa usei um lenço para abri-la.

Naquele momento não pude evitar em sorrir. Diante de mim se encontrava justamente o que estava procurando.

_Tudo estava saindo melhor do que esperava._


	6. Abstinência

**Goth**

**Capítulo VI – Abstinência**

Aquela reunião fora muito cansativa. Nada com importância significativa foi discutida, mas mesmo assim durara algumas horas.

Kabuto estava com dor de cabeça. Talvez não tivesse talento para lecionar ou talvez só não tivesse paciência para isso. Aqueles alunos o tiravam do sério com suas conversas e falta de respeito, mas precisava daquele emprego, já que as contas não se pagavam sozinhas.

Ele suspirou aliviado ao avistar sua casa a poucos metros dele. Finalmente poderia descansar e passar um tempo com suas preciosidades... sua obsessão.

Se perguntassem a ele o porquê de sua fascinação pelas mãos, ele diria apenas que elas seriam as mais belas e perfeitas das criações divinas. Era como uma droga que o consumia diariamente.

Por elas já cometera loucuras. Roubo de exemplares da aula de anatomia, arrombamento de necrotérios, violação de cadáveres, seqüestro e mutilação. Crimes que o colocariam na prisão por muitos anos, mas era um risco que valia a pena correr. Aquilo tudo era por sua plena satisfação e felicidade.

Kabuto se apressou até a porta e entrou. A casa estava aparentemente em ordem, exceto pelos estilhaços da janela quebrada espalhados pelo chão da sala. Um sentimento de desespero e angústia começou a percorrer o corpo de Kabuto. Nada havia sido revirado e tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar.

_Será que... Impossível!_

Antes que pudesse perceber, Kabuto se encontrava à porta da cozinha encarando sua arca do tesouro. Ele se aproximou hesitante, o medo o envolvendo por completo. As suas mãos trêmulas abriram a porta da geladeira de supetão.

E ali ele ficou por um momento, estático e sem vida. De repente suas pernas perderam as forças e ele caiu de joelhos diante de seu maior pesadelo.

- Não pode ser verdade! Todas elas... se foram!

Tudo que ele mais amava na vida simplesmente tinha desaparecido.

Não sobrara nada. Até mesmo as patas de animais e as mãos dos bonecos haviam sido levadas.

O pânico o estava sufocando. Seus pensamentos já não eram mais claros, eles não passam de um simples borrão. Ele se apressou pela escada desnorteado e a única coisa que se passava em sua mente era _'Por quê?'._

- Quem poderia ter feito isso? E por que só levou as mãos?!

_MALDIÇÃO!_

Ao chegar ao topo da escada, ele abriu a primeira porta a sua esquerda revelando um pequeno escritório. Kabuto sentiu seus olhos queimarem de ódio. Naquele cômodo ainda se encontravam o computador e os demais aparelhos eletrônicos.

- Por que só as mãos? Por que não levou mais nada? – lágrimas de desespero escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Ele deveria saber que eu... as escondia aqui.

Ele se sentou na cadeira de frente a escrivaninha e repousou seu rosto entre as mãos. Se sentia derrotado, incapaz de continuar vivendo. Elas eram tudo que tinha.

Kabuto ergueu o rosto e ficou a encarar um ponto qualquer da mesa. Neste instante, seus olhos foram tomados por um brilho insano e doentio.

- Mas é claro! Eu já devia saber!

Agora ele sabia quem tinha feito aquilo e o faria pagar muito caro por isso.

Não havia dúvidas...

_Foi ela!_


	7. Culpada

**Goth**

**Capítulo VII – Culpada**

_Vou matá-la!_

Este era o único pensamento que se instaurara em minha mente desde o dia anterior. O ódio que eu sentia por aquela garota me corroia. Por culpa dela, havia perdido o amor da minha vida... e até minha lucidez.

Tudo que eu queria era fazê-la pagar pela infâmia que tinha cometido contra mim. Ela pagaria com dor e com sangue. Eu a faria sofrer até o último momento, cortaria suas mãos da forma mais lenta e dolorosa possível e depois tudo que lhe restaria era a morte.

Olhei para o relógio, era hora do intervalo. Perfeito!

Ela estaria na sala de aula como sempre. Estaria sozinha e não teria ninguém para ajudá-la. As mãos dela seriam o meu maior troféu, símbolo de minha vingança e vitória.

Cheguei à sala correndo e a encontrei no mesmo lugar, o qual costumava sentar-se, com seu habitual livro, sua única companhia. Ela me olhou por um instante ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, mas logo voltou sua atenção ao que estava lendo.

Como era cínica! Provavelmente acreditava que não seria descoberta tão facilmente. Mas daquele modo, a situação estaria a meu favor. A aproximação seria sutil e inesperada, e por fim a súbita execução.

- Para onde você as levou? – perguntei me aproximando. – Não precisa mentir pra mim! Eu sei que foi você! Tenho certeza…

A garota voltou sua cabeça para mim e me encarou com seus olhos verdes. Neles eu podia ver espelhado um olhar confuso e questionador. Aquilo começou a me irritar, talvez fosse melhor refrescar-lhe a memória.

- Você roubou até mesmo a mão do boneco! Como você soube que aquilo era uma mão? Provavelmente você deve ter encontrado aquele boneco sem as mãos no laboratório. E por causa disso passou a suspeitar de mim e foi até a minha casa.

O olhar dela parecia mais confuso do que antes, mas eu não a deixaria me enganar. Eu tinha provas contra ela, por isso ela não podia negar.

- Você tentou não deixar nenhum rastro, mas infelizmente... você se esqueceu de uma coisa. E aqui está a prova!

De dentro do meu bolso eu retirei um pequeno lenço e o desdobrei, mostrando a ela o que a condenara.

- É seu cabelo, não é? Haruno Sakura...


	8. Decepção

**Goth**

**Capítulo VIII – Decepção**

- _Me responda!_

- _Eu não sei do que está falando!... Me ajudem!... ME SOLTA!_

Eu estava eu uma posição privilegiada. No andar onde estava era possível ver perfeitamente o que se passava na sala de aula onde se encontravam Haruno Sakura e Yakuchi Kabuto. Me sentia como um garotinho em seu primeiro jogo de baseball. Aquilo realmente seria muito interessante.

Naquele momento, Kabuto partia para cima de Haruno, tentando asfixiá-la com as próprias mãos. Eu nunca tinha imaginado que ao deixar uma pista falsa o teria deixado tão transtornado. Ele certamente deveria gostar muito daquelas mãos. Mas como ele reagiria ao saber que punira a pessoa errada?

Como eu disse antes, minha irmã também tem cabelos negros e brilhantes... exatamente como os de Haruno.

Mas eu não me importava. Tudo estava saindo como o planejado.

* * *

- _DIGA! ONDE VOCÊ AS ESCONDEU? DIGA!..._

Sakura podia sentir as mãos que a enforcam fechando-se mais e mais em seu pescoço. O ar não mais entrava em seus pulmões. Sua visão estava turva e sua cabeça girava sem parar. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou aquele seria seu fim.

O homem que a estrangulava a olhava com um olhar assassino e insano. Suas ações eram coisas desconhecidas para ele. Tudo o que lhe importava era ter de volta aquilo que lhe fora roubado com uma pequena compensação: a vida de Haruno Sakura.

- _Hein?! DIGA LOG-._

A partir daquele instante, Kabuto não podia enxergar mais nada. Seus olhos ardiam violentamente.

_Spray de pimenta?!_

Antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Sakura conseguiu escapar de sua asfixia e no desespero pegou o que lhe era mais acessível para se defender: uma cadeira.

Sakura a ergueu o mais alto possível e deixou que seus braços a guiassem contra a cabeça de seu agressor. Aquela seria a sua salvação.

- _SOCORRO!!_

* * *

Aquilo eu não havia previsto.

Quem diria que uma garota quieta como ela pudesse ser tão durona? Pelo jeito, eu a subestimei demais...

Mesmo se Kabuto se recuperasse do golpe e investisse novamente contra Haruno, seria impossível. Os gritos da garota chamaram a atenção de vários estudantes que agora se amontoavam na sala, principalmente ao redor do professor ensangüentado devido ao corte na testa e ao nariz quebrado.

Isso era realmente uma pena.

Eu ainda desejava as mãos de Haruno...


	9. Desejo

**Goth**

**Capítulo IX – Desejo**

Eu não esperava aquele desfecho.

Ao deixar um fio de cabelo de minha irmã na casa, levando comigo o que o professor mais prezava, eu tinha a esperança de que Kabuto cortasse as mãos de Haruno como forma de punição. Mas isto nunca aconteceu.

Após o incidente na sala de aula, o ladrão do caso _Pulso cortado_ foi exposto diante toda a sociedade como sendo um maníaco sexual e foi expulso da escola por isso.

Meu plano fora um completo fracasso.

Mas isto não diminuiu em nada o meu desejo de possuir aquelas mãos. Por isso, por mais que eu tentasse evitar, me encontrava sempre a admirá-las de longe. Até que...

_Haruno?_

Era uma tarde quente de primavera, no início de maio. Aquele fora o dia em que eu e Haruno Sakura conversamos pela primeira vez.

- Olá... – ela disse um pouco tímida. – Você podia me dizer o seu segredo que te faz tão legal o tempo todo?

Tudo o que pude fazer diante daquela garota foi sorrir falsamente e deixar que nossas conversas fluíssem naturalmente a partir daquele momento. Logo notamos que tínhamos muitos interesses em comum.

Haruno aceitou a minha falta de sentimentos por ela. Apenas um bom relacionamento de amizade desinteressado, como qualquer outro existente entre bons amigos.

Mas quando eu via suas mãos alvas, eu sempre me lembrava...

_- Algum problema?_

... do meu plano falho.

_- Nada! – respondo com um sorriso falso._

E foi ali que pela primeira vez eu brinquei com o pensamento mais pecaminoso de todos...

O de matar Haruno.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: **Aqui termina a atualização e a primeira fase da fic... eu sinceramente não gostei nada desse capítulo, parece mais uma cópia completa do mangá Goth... eu sei que é uma estória baseada neste mangá, mas não era pra ficar tão igual e está ficando... não acrescentei nada de novo no enredo, e isto me deprime! Mas eu estava com tanto sono e falta de voltade de escrever que acabou ficando assim. Quando eu tomar coragem eu o rescrevo, e a partir daqui vai ser diferente... vou mudar muita coisa e finalmente poderei esta estória vai ser só minha... vamos se isso vai dar certo...

Novos capítulos? Não sei quando os postarei, já que nem comecei a escrevê-los... e pelo que vi vai ser difícil passá-los para o papel, já que a história muda de rumo e vou ter que escrever de modo diferente do que eu escrevi até agora. Então eu ainda tenho que pensar o que vou fazer em relação a isto... mas prometo não demorar meses para postar... pelo menos é o que eu espero...

Espero que tenham gostado da história até aqui... e deixem reviews!

Até mais!


	10. Biblioteca

**Goth**

**Capítulo X – Biblioteca**

A biblioteca estava quase vazia naquela hora.

Era hora do almoço e a maioria dos alunos se amontoava no pátio do colégio, rindo e jogando conversa fora. Alheia a isso, se encontrava uma garota sentada na mesa mais afastada da biblioteca com seus olhos verdes grudados em um grosso livro de capa negra.

Era assim que ela gastava a maior parte de seu intervalo: sempre rodeada pelas prateleiras sobrecarregadas de livros. Ali era um lugar tranqüilo para se ler sem ser incomodada. Além disso, era um ótimo lugar para...

- Sozinha aqui de novo? – Sakura ouviu uma voz as suas costas. – Você realmente é um rato de biblioteca, Testuda.

Sakura se virou para se encontrar com dois grandes olhos azuis que lhe sorriam divertidos. A possuidora desses olhos era uma garota loira, com longos cabelos no mesmo corte que os dela, à exceção da franja que era mais comprida. Elas eram _parecidas_, mas eram visíveis suas distintas personalidades.

- Ah, é você Ino-porca. – e voltou a sua leitura.

A garota loira fez um muxoxo e se aproximou da mesa, puxando em seguida uma cadeira e se sentando de frente a garota que lia o livro.

- Não é assim que se trata uma velha amiga. – ela disse sorrindo. – Faz tempo que não conversamos.

Sakura ergueu os olhos, desviando sua atenção do livro, e encarou a loira. Ela lhe sorria marota com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Tudo bem. O que você quer, Ino? – perguntou fechando o livro.

- Eu? Nada. Eu não posso vir e dar um olá? Nem parece que somos amigas. E olha que nos conhecemos há muito tempo.

Isso era verdade. Elas eram amigas de infância, desde que Sakura se mudara para aquela cidade. Na realidade, Ino foi sua primeira amiga, a única que fora simpática e amigável com ela quando chegara naquele lugar desconhecido. Moravam no mesmo prédio, apenas em andares diferentes, e sempre estudaram nas mesmas escolas. Mas as coisas não eram mais como antes...

- Eu pensei que havíamos concordado em terminar nossa amizade...

- Ora, Sakura, isso faz muito tempo. Aquilo foi uma idiotice de criança. Estamos mais velhas agora. Além disso, já estamos em outra, não é? – terminou dando uma piscadela.

- C-como assim? – Sakura não percebera o pequeno rubor que se espalhava em seu rosto.

Ino começou a rir da falta de jeito da amiga. Levou alguns segundos até que recuperasse o fôlego.

- Você acha que eu não percebi? Você e o Sai-

- Somos apenas amigos. – a outra interrompeu. – Melhor dizendo, apenas colegas de classe.

- Vamos ser francas, Testuda. – Ino se inclinou sobre a mesa, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. – Todos sabem que você e ele andam se encontrando aqui na biblioteca.

As bochechas de Sakura se tornaram mais coradas, mas juntamente com isso uma raiva e indignação começaram a crescer dentro de si. Aqueles alunos não tinham nada que fazer da vida, além de ficarem espionando a dos outros?

- É só uma coincidência. Eu gosto de livros. Ele gosta de livros. É comum _pessoas_ que gostam de livros irem à biblioteca.

O sorriso da loira se alargou.

- Você não me engana. Depois que vocês dois começaram a ser vistos juntos, eu posso jurar que você mudou. Está mais animada e conversando mais com as outras pessoas.

- Sai é popular. Se acham que estou saindo com ele, então é por isso que estão reparando em mim. Se não fosse por isso, eu estaria como sempre estive e você não viria com essas idéias bobas.

- Tem certeza disso?

Sakura encarou a garota a sua frente. Por que ela insistia tanto em algo que não existia? Às vezes Ino podia ser mesmo irritante.

- Tudo bem, Testuda. – Ino falou com um suspiro. – Já que você não tem interesse nele, então melhor pra mim.

- Pensei que tivesse namorado. – a garota de olhos verdes disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- E tenho, mas isso não quer dizer que estou morta. Além disso, nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã.

Ino começou a dar risadinhas e Sakura apenas a olhava um pouco confusa, mas sorriu. Ino era daquele jeito desde que a conhecera. Sempre escandalosa e imprevisível.

- Bem, eu preciso ir. – disse a loira olhando o relógio. – Eu prometi ao Chouji que iria encontrá-lo antes do sinal bater. Ja ne.

Ino se levantou e foi em direção à saída, desaparecendo entre as estantes. Sakura resolveu recolher suas coisas, pois daqui a pouco o sinal tocaria, e ela não queria ter que ficar lutando com os alunos nos corredores lotados para chegar na sala a tempo. Ao chegar à entrada da biblioteca, ela parou e sorriu.

- Eu pensei que você não viria mais.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar... – disse o moreno que se encontrava apoiado na parede com um sorriso. – Testuda.

- Não me chame assim. – ela respondeu irritada. – Além disso, é feio ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros.

O garoto não disse nada, apenas continuou sorrindo. Ele havia escutado toda a conversa, mas não iria comentar. Não era de seu feitio.

- Tudo bem. Então... que tal 'Feiosa'?

Sakura sentiu seus punhos se fecharem por impulso. Quem ele pensava que era para ficar lhe dando apelidos daquele jeito? Para um popular, ele estava saindo um belo de um idiota. Às vezes era difícil lidar com ele.

- Pare de ficar me dando nomes. – disse dando um soco no ombro do rapaz.

- Ok. Então fica sendo 'Feiosa' mesmo. – disse o moreno com um sorriso que foi recebido com um olhar nada amigável da jovem. – Mas mudando de assunto, o que você queria falar comigo?

Neste momento, a expressão no rosto de Sakura mudou. Ela sorriu. Sorriu de uma forma que somente Sai conhecia. Já sabia o que estava por vir.

- Eu não quero falar com você. – disse Sakura, dando uma pequena pausa. – Na verdade, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

O sinal tocou. Era hora de voltar para a aula.

- Eu te mostro na sala. – disse a garota, segurando a mão do moreno e o conduzindo pelo corredor. – Sei que vai gostar.

_Tenho certeza disso._

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Olá! –leva uma tijolada- x.x

Gomen, minna! Eu sei que eu disse que não iria demorar meses para atualizar, mas para ser sincera eu acabei perdendo a vontade de escrever. Somente estes dias atrás que voltei a me dedicar a fics. Retomei meus projetos de tradução e me empolguei tanto que conclui uma deles... bem, foi a custas de muitas horas em frente ao pc e noites mal dormidas, mas adorei a voltar a fazer isso. Aí minha irmã veio com a idéia de fazer uma fic e resolvi ajudá-la (PROPAGANDA – LEIAM 'ICHA ICHA TROUBLES') e a partir da aí deu uma vontade louca de escrever. Então acabou saindo estes capítulos.

Como eu disse antes, eu iria mudar bastante a forma de narrar. Acho que ficou bem visível aqui. A fic ficou mais leve a meu ver, com adição de novas situações e participação mais ampla de outros personagens, principalmente do Naruto (espero que ele não fique ooc). Mas o tema de mistério e assassinatos continua aqui. Acredito que é a partir daqui que a estória realmente começa. Espero não decepcioná-los.

Ah, espero que dêem atenção aos detalhes que há na narração dos capítulos, pois alguns serão de extrema importância para o enredo, influenciando em fatos futuros e subentendendo algumas situações. Desculpe por isso, mas só consigo escrever dessa maneira.

Critiquem, deixem suas opiniões... se algumas parte da estória está confusa ou ficou sem coesão, me avise para que eu possa consertar isso da melhor forma possível. Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar, ok?

Obrigada pelas reviews que recebi... foram de muita motivação. Obrigada mesmo.

Até o próximo capítulo...


	11. Remorso

**Goth**

**Capítulo XI – Remorso**

Me perdoe... eu não queria fazer isso.

_Eu a conheci em um ponto de ônibus._

_Era uma moça muito bonita e simpática. Também exótica com aquele cabelo colorido. Quando lhe perguntei o seu nome, ela sorriu e o disse com uma voz suave e muito agradável. Nanami Kodatsu. Eu só pude retribuir com um dos meus melhores sorrisos. Era contagioso._

Não. Eu não mereço o seu perdão...

_Eu a convidei para sair. Ela aceitou._

_Fomos a uma barraquinha de estrada perto da floresta na saída da cidade, onde servia todos os tipos rámen. Muito bom por sinal. Nos divertimos e conversamos sobre vários assuntos. Ela era realmente uma garota inteligente. Gostei disso._

Eu te decepcionei, não foi?

_Estávamos no meio da floresta agora. Havíamos saído da trilha._

_Ela perguntou para onde íamos. Eu apenas sorriu e pedi para que confiasse em mim. Eu queria lhe mostrar um lugar especial que ficava a leste do templo. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em acordo e continuou a me seguir, dizendo que gostaria de sair novamente comigo. Pena que ela não sabia que isso nunca mais voltaria acontecer._

Eu te machuquei... te deixei em pedaços.

_O sangue manchava minha roupa._

_Os olhos tão bonitos daquela garota estavam opacos e sem vida. Me encarando. Não queria mais ver aquilo. Peguei a faca e os arranquei. Era melhor assim. Não queria sentir culpa naquele momento. Queria apenas continuar a cortar e cortar. Minha obra-prima..._

Arrependimento... arrependimento...

_Chorei naquela noite. Chorei como uma criança._

_Em minhas mãos se encontrava a mesma faca que usei para cometer aquele crime. Sua lâmina roçava minha pele, formando cortes. Alguns superficiais, outros profundos. A dor me fazia esquecer. Tudo que eu precisava era de sangue para minhas cruzes... mais uma para minha coleção. Mais uma morte para me atormentar... mais sofrimento._

Será que poderei te ver no céu?

_Tudo que eu fiz foi por você._

_Queria que estivesse ao meu lado. Eu só queria vê-la mais uma vez. O seu doce sorriso, sua expressão serena... sua voz suave. Todas eram como você, mas eu não conseguia encontrá-la entre elas. Sinto sua falta._

Me perdoe...

_Okaa-san..._

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Quem será que está narrando este capítulo? Não vou dizer ;P

Sei, eu sou má, mas se eu disser alguma coisa vai estragar o fim da estória. Então continuem a ler se quiserem descobrir –chantagem-. Dêem atenção na descrição do local desse capítulo, vai ser útil mais para frente. Aqui eu só narrei o assassinato de relevância para a estória, ou seja, já houve outros, ok?

O que está em itálico são como flashbacks, fragmentos de um diário. O que está em letra normal são os pensamentos do assassino.

Acho que é só isso.

Continuem lendo...


	12. Caderno

**Goth**

**Capítulo XII – Caderno**

- Então? O que você achou? – Sakura perguntou para o moreno que lia um pequeno livrinho de capa dura. Ela mexeu no cabelo um pouco ansiosa pela resposta dele. – É um caso incomum, não?

_Um caso excitante... – _completou mentalmente.

Ele ficou em silêncio, ainda absorto na leitura. Aquilo era bem interessante. O que estava escrito ali era algo que ele já tinha conhecimento, pois ele vinha a algum tempo acompanhando aquilo pelos noticiários. Só que agora com mais detalhes, com o próprio ponto de vista de quem escrevera, com informações que nem a polícia possuía.

_Nanami Kodatsu..._

- Interessante. – finalmente disse erguendo os olhos para encontrar os esmeraldas dela, porém com seu rosto ainda escondido atrás do livrinho. – Onde você encontrou isso?

Sakura não respondeu de imediato. Puxou a cadeira da carteira da frente e se sentou de atravessado. Assim ela podia conversar mais acomodada. Estava cansada de ficar em pé.

- Em um café, no centro na cidade. – ela disse baixo, mas não era necessário. A sala mais parecia um campo de batalha com tanta gritaria. – É um lugar muito agradável e tranqüilo. Eu costumo ir lá quase todos os dias.

- Não estou interessado em saber sobre o que você faz depois da aula, Feiosa. - disse sério. – Como achou isso?

_Mal educado!_ Sakura suspirou e respondeu:

- Foi na semana passada. Eu o encontrei quando fui no banheiro. Estava jogado no chão. – Sakura deu uma pausa. – E isso é o mais estranho.

- Por quê?

- Naquele dia eu fui duas vezes no banheiro. Na primeira vez eu não vi nada de estranho ali, mas na segunda eu encontrei o caderno jogado no chão perto da porta.

- Então o dono do caderno deve ser um freqüentador de lá. Provavelmente ele estava no café naquele dia.

- Mas tem um problema. Eu fui a única dos clientes dali a ir no banheiro naquele dia. Só havia eu e mais duas pessoas. Além disso, chovia tanto naquele dia que ficamos presos ali dentro. E ninguém novo entrou também. – Sakura pegou o caderno de volta e folheou algumas páginas. – Como você pode ver aqui, a tinta está um pouco manchada indicando que foi molhado. E o banheiro também tinha algumas poças de água.

- Lembra de mais alguma coisa? – Sai perguntou tirando o caderno das mãos dela e voltou a lê-lo.

- Bem... – ela disse pensativa. – O único que eu vi saindo na chuva foi o dono do café. Ele é um cara bem simpático. Mas não lembro dele ter ido ao banheiro...

Uma pausa. Ela se levantou e foi até o lado de Sai e apontou para um nome nas páginas em que o moreno lia.

- Você viu este último nome aqui? – Sakura voltou a falar. - Ela não apareceu nos noticiários, não é mesmo?

Um silêncio imperou entre eles, apesar de toda a barulheira que o restante dos alunos faziam.

- Você quer comer rámen amanhã? – Sai disse de repente chamando a atenção de Sakura.

- SAKURA-CHAN!

**BAM!**

O barulho de carteiras caindo fez com que Sakura pulasse de susto. Ela olhou em direção ao som e encontrou Naruto estatelado no chão e duas carteiras de pernas pro ar. Ele provavelmente veio correndo e tentou pular as duas carteiras de uma vez, mas pelo que dava pra perceber, seu pé havia enroscado na cadeira e acabou tropeçando.

O Naruto não tinha sorte mesmo.

- Itai! – o loiro gemeu. – Essa doeu. E muito, dattebayo!

- Você está bem, Naruto? – Sakura perguntou.

- Estou sim- Itai! Por que você fez isso?!

A garota acabara de dar um belo de um cascudo no loiro.

- Você não devia ser tão afobado. Um dia vai acabar se matando. – ela disse em um tom sério.

- Mas, Sakura-chan... você não era tão violenta assim. – ele disse amuado e depois voltando sua atenção ao moreno que assistia a tudo impassível. – Você é uma má influência, Sai. O que você andou fazendo com ela, dattebayo?

Sai sorriu. Era um dos seus famosos sorrisos falsos. Sakura fez uma careta. Não gostava quando ele sorria daquela maneira.

- Não posso dizer. Seria inapropriado, principalmente para alguém tão infantil como você.

Naruto e Sakura ficaram escarlate. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Sakura sentia o desejo de socá-lo por fazer tão pouco de sua reputação.

- Você devia tomar mais cuidado com o que fala, Sai. – ela tossiu. – As pessoas podem pensar besteira.

Sai só sorriu e ficou quieto, enquanto Naruto suspirava aliviado.

- Ah, Sakura-chan! Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- O que foi, Naruto?

- Bem... eu estava pensando... – Naruto coçava a cabeça sem graça. – Eu descobri um lugar que tem um rámen muito bom... é meio longe, na saída da cidade, mas... hum... vocêgostariadeircomigo?

Ele falou tão rápido e embolado a última parte que Sakura foi incapaz de entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Quê?

- Ele está te convidando para sair. – Sai respondeu pelo garoto loiro que parecia ter um colapso a qualquer momento. – E eu acho uma ótima idéia. Eu mesmo estava pensando em te chamar para ir até lá. Como o Naruto-kun também quer ir, por que não vamos nós três?

Sakura pareceu um pouco confusa com aquela oferta, mas quando Sai lhe entregou o pequeno caderno ela se lembrou.

_A barraquinha de rámen..._

Ela olhou para o lado para encontrar Naruto encarando o moreno com raiva nos olhos. Provavelmente ele não contava com um encontro a três. Não com aquele cara.

- Tudo bem, então. Nos encontramos amanhã? – ela disse de repente.

O loiro apenas a encarou com os olhos arregalados. Aquilo não deveria ser um encontro? Apenas ele e Sakura-chan?

- Mas, Sakura-chan... eu pensei que... só eu e você... entende?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas o sinal tocou. Era o fim das aulas.

- Não seja tão arisco, Naruto. – Sakura disse sorrindo. – Vai ser legal. O Sai não é tão ruim assim.

E saiu da sala se despedindo, deixando um Naruto muito frustrado.

_Ele realmente não gostava daquele cara..._

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Coitado do Naruto! Não conseguiu o que queria. O Sai realmente é um cara intrometido... vamos ver o que vai acontecer nesse encontro a três, não é mesmo? Não garanto muitas emoções, mas espero não desanimá-los a ler o próximo capítulo.

Espero não ter falhado em mostrar que a narração em itálico do capítulo anterior é o que está escrito no caderno que o Sai está lendo. Se sim, então me desculpe. Espero que tenham se esclarecido com esta nota.

Agora é só pular para o próximo capítulo...


	13. Rámen

**Goth**

**Capítulo XIII – Rámen**

O dia estava muito quente. Escaldante.

Provavelmente não fora uma boa idéia terem ido comer rámen num dia como aquele. Isso só fazia sentirem mais calor. O suor escorria pelos seus rostos e chegavam a pingar no chão. Eles comiam em silêncio, sendo apenas audível o som dos hashis batendo um no outro e o barulho do Naruto comendo seu terceiro rámen como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Sakura respirava ofegante enquanto comia. Apesar de estar usando um leve vestido e seu cabelo estar preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, ela se sentia como um urso polar na África. Como ela odiava o calor. E como ela odiava ainda mais aquele barulho de velho tomando sopa.

- Naruto. – ela disse dando uma pausa. – Você quer parar de comer assim? É nojento.

Naruto estava tão absorto em comer aquele rámen que nem prestou atenção no que ela dizia. Ele simplesmente se virou para ela com a metade do macarrão para fora da boca e tentou falar. Sakura sentiu ânsia de vômito.

- Esquece o que eu disse. – ela disse por fim, virando o rosto para o outro lado para não ver aquela cena.

Ao fazer isso, ela pôde observar Sai. Ele estava a sua direita comendo silenciosamente o seu rámen. Ele usava um boné, uma camisa de manga curta e uma calça. Tudo preto. Ela se perguntava se ele não estava com calor. Seu vestido também era preto, mas era de tecido bem leve e feito justamente para o calor.

_Depois a chamavam de estranha..._

Sai terminou de comer e posicionou os hashis sobre o prato. Ele esperou que Sakura também terminasse. Quando isso aconteceu, ele se levantou.

- Então, vamos? – ele disse segurando o pulso de Sakura, obrigando-a a se levantar.

- Ei! Pra onde você está levando a Sakura-chan? – Naruto gritou se levantando com brusquidão.

Sai se virou para encará-lo. Seu rosto sem expressão.

- Ora, vou dar uma volta.

- Se quer dar uma volta, vá sozinho. A Sakura-chan fica. – disse o loiro determinado.

A garota olhava para o loiro indignada. Quem ele pensava que era para falar como se ele pudesse dizer se ela podia ir ou ficar? Ele não era a sua mãe. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompida por Sai.

- Vamos fazer um acordo, Naruto-kun. – o sorriso falso apareceu. – Se você me deixar levar a Sakura, eu pago um rámen especial para você.

_Rámen grátis?_

Naruto pareceu pensativo por um momento, considerando a proposta. Ele queria muito experimentar aquele rámen especial, mas a Sakura-chan...

- Pode ser três?

- Dois.

- Feito!

O queixo de Sakura caiu. Ela fora trocada por rámen? Por dois rámens? Uma raiva subiu à sua cabeça. Como ele ousava compará-la com rámen?

_Naruto-baka!_

- Agora vamos. – disse o moreno após pagar a sua parte e a arrastando para fora da barraquinha, fazendo afastar aqueles pensamentos.

- Você bem que podia ter me trocado por coisa melhor. Rámen?

- O que você queria? Tudo que o Naruto-kun pensa é rámen. Era a proposta perfeita.

- Tanto faz. – ela disse irritada. – Para onde vamos?

Ele não respondeu. Continuaram a andar até chegarem a uma trilha que adentrava a floresta em direção a um templo que havia por ali. Entraram.

* * *

- Ah! Mosquitos! – a garota gritou irritada. – Só tem mosquito por toda parte! Além do mais, aqui está mais quente. Argh! Como odeio o calor!

Já fazia algum tempo que eles se encontravam ali. Tinham percorrido pela trilha até certo ponto e saíram dela, seguindo para o leste. Da onde se encontravam era possível ver o templo que estava abandonado há alguns anos. Ninguém iria incomodá-los com perguntas sobre do porquê de estariam ali caso fossem pegos perambulando pelas arredondezas. Estavam sozinhos.

- Estou cansada, Sai. – ela voltou a falar em um tom cansado. – Já estamos procurando há horas.

- Cala a boca, Feiosa. Estamos quase lá. – disse o moreno a sua frente.

Sakura estava achando que deveria ter mesmo ficado lá na barraquinha com o Naruto. Pelo menos não estaria naquele momento sentindo mais calor do que antes e na companhia da insensibilidade em pessoa. Naruto era ao menos divertido, apesar de não saber quando calar a boca.

- Quer parar de me chamar assim? – ela suspirou. – Eu não gosto.

- Por quê? Só estou dizendo a verdade. – ele gostava de irritá-la.

Ela respirou fundo. Começar uma discussão ali não valeria a pena. Sakura acelerou os passos ultrapassando Sai. Ela resmungava coisas inaudíveis, mas que ele sabia que eram xingamentos contra a sua pessoa. Ele não se importou. Era divertido.

Ele observou Sakura caminhando a sua frente e virando à esquerda, desaparecendo de vista.

- Mas que droga. Isso está fedendo. – ele a ouviu dizer.

Alguns segundos depois, ouviu um barulho estranho na mesma direção. Ele correu para lá, apenas para encontrar Sakura caída no chão com os olhos arregalados.

Ele olhou para frente.

Haviam encontrado o que procuravam.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **É, ser trocada por rámen é triste. Ninguém merece. Só o Naruto para aceitar este tipo de troca...

Mas aqui está o encontro triplo deles. Achei que não ficou bom, mas melhor que isso não sai. Eu tenho certeza. Melhor deixar o capítulo assim antes que eu o estrague de vez.

O que eles procuram? Bem, isso está no próximo capítulo... mas acho que dá pra ter uma idéia, eu acho n.n...

Então até lá!


	14. Encontro

**Goth**

**Capítulo XIV – Encontro**

_Há pessoas que matam e há pessoas que são mortas._

Era com este pensamento em mente que eu e Haruno procurávamos histórias obscuras. Excitantes a nosso ver.

Em meio as mesmice de nosso cotidiano, nos víamos envolvidos em conversas com este tipo de assunto. Se tornara um hábito, um vício.

Porém, por mais que gostássemos de discutir sobre o assunto, nós nunca estivemos em uma situação como aquela. Ver tudo aquilo ao vivo era de se revirar o estômago...

Ali na nossa frente se encontrava Nanami Kodetsu, pregada a uma árvore. Sua aparência era grotesca. A cabeça decapitada se encontrava entre as vísceras, os olhos estavam arrancados. Alguns órgãos internos estavam pregados ao redor do corpo mutilado como um adorno. Estavam negros devido ao tempo que estiveram naquele lugar. Aquela mulher devia estar morta há vários dias. O cheio era insuportável.

_Não parecia humano..._

Com a mão cobri a região do nariz e da boca, talvez assim o cheiro não me chegasse tão forte. Olhei para o lado, onde se encontrava Sakura. Ela se mantinha no chão, os olhos voltando ao tamanho normal, porém com um certo brilho. Achei que ela iria começar a chorar, mas em vez disso, ela se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção ao corpo.

Eu a observei chegar mais perto e se ajoelhar próximo ao cadáver. Foi então que eu percebi que ali se encontravam peças de roupas. Roupas pertencentes à vítima. Sakura recolheu todas as peças e dobrou-as com cuidado, guardando-as em sua mochila em seguida.

Um silêncio profundo se encontrava entre nós. Resolvi falar.

- Temos que devolver o caderno ao assassino. – disse com a voz abafada, por estar tapando a boca. – Podemos ser responsabilizados, mesmo que indiretamente pelos os outros assassinatos.

Haruno não me respondeu. Manteve-se calada. Apenas um pequeno aceno de cabeça foi perceptível. Então, me calei também.

Ela se virou para mim e me encarou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a andar pelo caminho que havíamos feito para chegar até ali.

Dei uma última olhada para aquilo que já se chamara Nanami Kodetsu e depois segui atrás de Sakura.

Aquele fora o nosso primeiro e último encontro com aquela mulher. E eu esperava vê-la nunca mais.

* * *

O ar estava pesado, mas deixara de ser tão abafado como antes. Ao fundo já se podia ver o Sol se aproximando da linha do horizonte, permitindo assim a chegada da noite sem estrelas.Apesar do cenário romântico, o casal que ali se via pouco se importava com aquela vista. Ambos andavam um ao lado do outro, porém afastados. Estavam em completo silêncio.

Em poucos minutos os dois jovens se encontravam perto da barraquinha de rámen. Em frente a ela, se encontrava um loiro com cara de poucos amigos. Mal puderam terminar a distância entre eles, pois o loiro já se encontrava correndo em sua direção.

- Aonde vocês se meteram? – Naruto estava realmente bravo. – Eu pensei que você tinha seqüestrado a Sakura-chan.

Ninguém lhe respondeu. Os olhos azuis viajavam de Sai para Sakura. Esta percebendo estar sendo fitada, abaixou a cabeça e disse em um fio de voz:

- ... Gomen.

Ao ver aquela atitude, tudo que o Naruto fez foi ir até o moreno e segurá-lo pelo colarinho.

- O que você fez com ela, teme?

Sai apenas o olhou fixo, sua expressão se mantendo impassível.

- ME FALA LOGO! O QUE VOC-

- Pára com isso, Naruto. – Sakura o interrompeu. – Ele não fez nada.

- Mas, Sakura-chan...

- Eu estou bem. Sério. – ela forçou um sorriso. – Vamos embora. Eu quero ir para casa e tomar um belo banho quente. Estou toda grudenta.

Pelo rosto de Naruto, podia-se dizer que ele ainda não estava satisfeito com aquela resposta. Ele suspirou. Sabia que Sakura não lhe diria nada. Ele abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. O som do ônibus o interrompeu.

- Vamos logo. – Sakura disse pegando uma mão de ambos os rapazes. – Ou vamos perder o ônibus.

Tudo que ela queria era ir embora daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

_Havia muito o que fazer._

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Este capítulo não está muito bom, eu sei. Eu tentei melhorá-lo, e admito que ficou até melhorzinho, mas não está do jeito que eu queria. É sempre assim. Eu monto na minha cabeça uma situação, um enredo, falas... tudo digno de uma produção de cinema –nada convencida u.u-, mas quando vou passar para o pc, sai esta coisa aí em cima. Estou me conformando com isso. Agora eu só preciso comprar um gravador, pra ver se assim eu consigo aproveitar as idéias que tenho durante minhas noites em claro. Só nessas horas que realmente aparecem algumas idéias boas, mas é só levantar da cama e tudo se torna um borrão branco em minha mente, como se nada tivesse estado ali antes. É frustrante ò.ó!

Mas, bem, aqui termina a minha atualização. Espero não ter piorado a estória e ter feito vocês leitores se sentirem como se tivessem perdido um tempo preciso lendo esta humilde fic.

Deixem reviews com suas opiniões ou até mesmo sugestões... são muito bem-vindas!

Vou ficando por aqui...

Até a próxima!

_Nyuu-neechan _


	15. Semelhança

**Goth**

**Capítulo XV – Semelhança**

As ruas estavam lotadas. Era fim do mês.

O barulho se alastrava, pairando sobre aquelas pessoas que andavam apressadas. As vozes e risadas, assim como as buzinas de carros se misturavam em um som extremamente alto e irritante. E foi naquele momento que eu percebi o porquê de eu sempre me recusar a acompanhar minha irmã ao centro da cidade para ajudá-la com as compras: eu simplesmente não suportava aquela movimentação.

Aquilo era tão _problemático_, diria um colega meu. Suspirei.

Desde após o nosso encontro com Kodetsu Nanami, eu e Sakura não havíamos trocado nenhuma palavra. Íamos à escola e agíamos com se não nos conhecêssemos. Não nos cumprimentávamos ou mesmo nos olhávamos. Era como se vivêssemos em uma nova dimensão onde a presença do outro nunca tivesse existido. Éramos invisíveis.

Devo admitir que no primeiro dia aquela mudança repentina da Haruno me deixara aborrecido. De certa forma senti falta de sua pessoa ao meu lado em algum canto da sala ou no fundo da biblioteca, sempre com um recorte de jornal ou revista e comentários sobre algum caso interessante que aparecera no noticiário do dia anterior. Porém fora uma sensação passageira e logo já não me importava se ela me ignorava. Passei a ignorá-la também.

Mas aquilo só durara até aquele dia de final de mês.

Haruno finalmente entrara em contato comigo depois de dias sem nos falarmos. Era por volta das duas da madrugada quando meu celular tocou. Peguei-o sobre o criado-mudo ainda sonolento e o atendi. Mal havia colocado o aparelho próximo ao ouvido e ela já começara a falar.

_- Me encontre no Post Blue às quatro da tarde. – ela disse apressada. – Leve o caderno._

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para responder, ela desligara o telefone na minha cara. Fiquei alguns segundos encarando o celular. Eu sabia que ela tinha o direito de reclamar o caderno de volta que ficara comigo desde aquele dia na floresta, já que fora ela que o achara, mas bem que ela podia ter ligado mais tarde, quando fosse de manhã.

Desliguei-o. Sabia que Sakura me bombardearia de mensagens com o mesmo recado. _Só para garantir_, dizia ela. Até a hora do almoço ela tinha me mandado cinco mensagens. Eu havia perdido um ótimo sonho por nada.

Agora eu estava ali, em uma região mais calma e menos movimentada do centro, de frente a um pequeno estabelecimento de esquina com uma marquise azul, onde se podia ler _Post Blue Café_. Olhei para o relógio de pulso para descobrir que estava meia hora adiantado. Pelo menos poderia aproveitar e pedir algo para beber enquanto esperava.

Ao abrir a porta fez-se aquele típico barulho de sino, indicando a chegada de um novo cliente. Entrei.

Era um lugar pequeno com poucas mesas colocadas de forma espaçada e estantes de livros mais ao fundo. À direita se encontrava um balcão. Havia poucas pessoas ali que pareciam entretidas com algum tipo de leitura, tornando o ambiente silencioso. Não me surpreendia que Sakura fosse àquele lugar quase todos os dias. Era realmente agradável e tranqüilo.

Me dirigi a uma mesa vazia longe das pessoas ali presentes que mais se concentravam próximas ao balcão. Joguei a mochila em uma das cadeiras e me sentei em seguida. Logo fui atendido por um jovem rapaz com um sorriso tão falso como o meu. À primeira vista pensei se tratar de uma mulher com aqueles cabelos compridos e traços tão delicados. Porém sua voz refutava tal aparência.

- Boa tarde, deseja alguma coisa? – ele perguntou educado.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e pedi um suco. Ele anotou o pedido e se retirou, retornando poucos minutos depois com uma bandeja e por fim colocando um copo a minha frente. Agradeci.

Tomei uns goles antes de retirar um caderno de dentro da mochila, juntamente com um estojo. Folheei o caderno até chegar à página que queria. As páginas anteriores estavam preenchidas com vários traços a lápis que tomavam a forma da anatomia humana. Mãos, olhos, boca, pernas, busto... ali estavam representadas todas as partes que compunham o corpo de uma mulher. Devo confessar que desde que tive acesso às informações daquele pequeno caderno eu criei um grande interesse em anatomia, principalmente depois de Nanami. Talvez eu quisesse poder desenhar com exata precisão aquelas descrições narradas pelo assassino. Passara os últimos dias desenhando freneticamente cada mínimo detalhe até que chegasse à perfeição. Graças a isso, meus gráficos haviam melhorado muito.

Não sei quando tempo fiquei ali a rabiscar naquelas folhas. Estava tão concentrado que pouco sabia o que acontecia ao meu redor, mas minha atenção foi totalmente desviada quando uma mão entrou no meu campo de visão, apoiando-se na mesa. Uma mão alva tão familiar que eu seria capaz de dizer a quem pertencia mesmo que estivesse separada do corpo de sua dona.

- Você desenha muito bem. – eu podia sentir a garota se inclinando para mais perto. Continuei a traçar o lápis pelo papel. – Bem que podia seguir carreira como mangaká. Seria interessante, não é?

Agora eu podia sentir sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido. Parei os movimentos do lápis e olhei de esgueira para a garota ao meu lado. Foi quando percebi algo de errado. Algo diferente e inesperado, para dizer a verdade. Virei meu rosto para encarar aquela que me obrigara a ir àquele lugar. Meus olhos se alargaram em surpresa. Os olhos verdes ainda estavam lá, mas...

- Eu te fiz esperar muito? – Sakura me perguntou com um sorriso e foi se sentando a minha frente.

A garota Haruno Sakura que eu conhecia não se encontrava sentada àquela mesa.

Ela estava diferente. Quase irreconhecível. Era outra pessoa.

O seu típico vestido negro fora substituído por uma blusa vermelha com detalhes em rosa e uma minissaia de tom escuro. Além disso, usava uma boina branca. Eram roupas que nunca imaginei Haruno usando em seu dia-a-dia. Isso sem contar o cabelo. Eu realmente jamais pensei que rosa fosse lhe cair tão bem.

- Eu não disse que aqui era um ótimo lugar para relaxar? – disse apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Sabia que iria se acomodar rápido.

Eu a olhei de cima a baixo. Apontando de sua roupa para o seu cabelo perguntei:

- O que significa isso, Feiosa?

Sakura olhou feio pra mim, mas respirou fundo. Sorri em provocação. Ela decidiu ignorar meu complemento final.

- Ah, isso. – ela disse retirando algo da bolsa. – No meio das roupas dela encontrei esse caderno. Parece mais um álbum feito com fotos dessas maquininhas que tem por aí. Um hobby um tanto estranho, eu acho.

Ela abriu o caderno em uma certa página e o virou para que eu pudesse ver. Apontou para o último adesivo. A partir dali todo o restante das páginas estava em branco.

- Era assim que ela se parecia. Bonita, não?

Ali naquela pequena foto podia-se ver uma garota vestida exatamente como Sakura estava agora. Inclusive o cabelo. Voltei a minha atenção a Sakura e pude concluir que elas eram idênticas. A semelhança era gritante, exceto os olhos. Os da garota morta eram castanhos e os de Haruno eram verdes, como se fossem duas esmeraldas. Mas mesmo assim poderiam passar por gêmeas naquele momento.

- E você pretende ficar assim?

- Por que não? – ela apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos. – É divertido.

- Mas precisava ser tão radical? – perguntei apontando para o cabelo.

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Nunca pensei que rosa fosse a minha cor. – uma mexa de cabelo brincava entre os seus dedos. – Eu tinha outras opções. Essa garota parecia trocar a cor de cabelo freqüentemente, mas achei que ficando mais parecida com o que ela era antes de a encontramos daquele jeito seria mais interessante. Além do mais, eu gostei do resultado.

O que ela dissera era verdade. Nas outras fotos era possível ver Nanami com todo tipo de cor de cabelo. Tonalidades de cores que nem ao menos eu sabia que existia. Ela era um arco-íris ambulante.

- Faça como quiser. – dei de ombros.

Nós ficamos naquele lugar durante mais um tempo. Sakura fez o seu pedido e depois passamos o restante do tempo conversando um pouco.

- Vamos indo? – ela me perguntou assim que terminou com o lanche.

Respondi apenas com um aceno de cabeça, guardando minhas coisas de volta na mochila. Pagamos a conta e saímos daquele lugar. A acompanharia até a estação. Assim que alcançamos o lado de fora, Sakura abraçou meu braço esquerdo. Olhei para ela e me surpreendi.

Aquela que me abraçava era sem dúvidas a garota assassinada...

_Kodetsu Nanami_.

- Ah, eu já estava me esquecendo. – Sakura disse de repente, me trazendo de volta daquela passageira ilusão. – Você ainda não me devolveu o caderno.

- Pra que o quer de volta? Nanami com certeza não pediria isso.

- Pare de bancar o esperto. – ela disse autoritária. – Agora quer fazer o favor de me devolver?

Meio a contragosto, eu peguei o caderno de dentro da mochila e entreguei para ela. Era uma pena, realmente aquele caderno era de uma leitura muito interessante.

- Obrigada. – ela o pegou já o folheando.

- Tem idéia de quem isso poderia ter pertencido? – perguntei casualmente.

- Ainda não. – ela suspirou desanimada. – A única coisa que sei é que o assassino esteve no café naquele dia. Mais que isso eu já não sei.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Logo havíamos chegado na estação. Sakura se despediu e nos separamos. Naquele momento eu senti uma sensação estranha. Tinha o pressentimento de que talvez o meu desejo daquele dia de nunca mais vir _Kodestu_ _Nanami_ pudesse se tornar realidade.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Nossa! Este é o maior capítulo que escrevi até agora... me surpreendi, já que jurava de pé junto de que iria sair curtinho, mas fiquei na madrugada no pc e saiu desse tamanho... estou tão feliz -olha que isso é raro ultimamente-. Bem, é aqui que finalmente Sakura volta a sua aparência normal do anime/mangá. Eu sei que é meio estranho aceitar Sakura com outra cor de cabelo, mas isso aqui é um UA, então rosa natural, pelo menos no meu ponto de vista, ainda é impossível. Nada contra pra que coloca ela como rosa natural... e também o cabelo escuro era importante pro começo e isso já teve sua utilidade. Agora Sakura pode ter seu amado cabelo rosa de volta -sakura: já era sem tempo-.

**taliane: **Que bom que gostou... estava preocupada com os capítulos. Fazia tempo que não escrevia. Agora palavras mais amigáveis por parte do Sai é meio difícil e não garanto... mas nunca se sabe, né?

**Meygan Kaname: **Obrigada pela review! Você acha mesmo que ficou melhor com as cenas de comédia? No início achei que não ia combinar com a estória, mas não dava pra deixar o Naruto de fora. Além disso, deixou um clima mais descontraído e tá facilitando para eu escrever melhor. Eu acho. E sobre sugestões de mangá... faz muito tempo que não leio títulos diferentes... o único que estava lendo um tempo atrás era Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden. Este é muito melhor que Fushigi Yuugi, sem aquela melosidade de Miaka e Tamahome e o enrendo é mais interessante, pelo menos pra mim. Definitivamente Takiko -a Genbu no Miko- é muito mais heroína do que a Miaka, além de que eu adoro o Rimudo -o Tamahome da estória- que tem um estilo Ranma 1/2 -sim, o poder dele é se transformar em mulher-. É bem fluffy. Agora um mangá que estou louca pra ler é 'Kurosagi - Corpse Delivery Service'. É um mangá de terror e mistério sobre um grupo de jovens com habilidades especiais que se vingam em nome de alguém já morto. Já tem uma edição brasileira. Eu só achei numa banca na minha cidade, mas era o número dois e não tinha o primeiro. Rodei em outros lugares e nem vi um exemplarzinho. Nem na banca daqui onde se acha todos os mangá em lançamento tinha. Então deprimida e frustrada resolvi procurar na net. Achei um link do mangá só que é em inglês e tem os 6 volumes até a gora lançados (não li nada ainda). Aqui tá o link se te interessar (é só tirar os espaços):

www . animea . net / forums / f21 / kurosagi-corpse-delivery-service-thread-22127 /

Também tem outro mangá que comecei a baixar, mas ainda não li que é o 'MPD Psycho'. Também é de mistério e terror. A estória é sobre um detetive que tem múltiplas personalidades, incluindo assassinos. Parece interessante. O mangá pode ser achado em português no SiLÉNSCE!.

Obrigada por vocês comentarem! Realmente me estimula muito em continuar com este projeto...

Agora até o próximo capítulo, mas não sei quando sai já que nem comecei, além de minhas aulas começarem amanhã, o que dificulta um pouco. Acho que por enquanto vou me dedicar a começar o primeiro capítulo da fic 'Blind'. Espero não demorar muito para atualizar aqui.

Ja ne.

_Nyuu-neechan_


End file.
